


All Alone

by Super_Nova5505



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Nova5505/pseuds/Super_Nova5505
Summary: A teenaged Sam just wants the freedom that so many seem to have around her. What she didn't know was that she was safer at the hand of her drunk rather than seeking the freedom she longed for.
Relationships: Claire Morra/Samantha Chester





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and it is very clearly unfinished. This is just kind of a test, my first work to post. My style has changed dramatically since I wrote this. I don't plan on finishing this so yall are welcome to use this as a sort of prompt to create your own story if you want. Also, this probably has many grammar mistakes and just overall bad writing so um sorry in advance. ~ Nova

When you're 15 you can't wait till you turn 16 and drive. And when you turn 16 you can't wait to turn 18 when you'll finally be free from your parents. No teen expects to be kicked out before they turn 16. No teen expects to be hated so much by the same people who swore that they would love you no matter what. But the sad truth is teens like me have experienced this and are living in the wild jungle that is the streets. Full of unknowns and dangers. You do things you never imagined doing. But you do what you have to to survive. Only the strong and the cunning make it out here. Granted I was prepared for such time due to my already troubled home life but I still wasn't expecting to lose my home altogether.  
I've been out on the streets for about a month now. My 'Christian', alcoholic father, and drug-addicted stepmother went out for the night leaving me alone. So like the teenager, I am, I invited my girlfriend Claire over. We watch a movie that ended with me on top of her with my music turned way up. I was in a sports bra and shorts while she only had underwear on. And then I heard my father.  
"What the fuck." He spat.  
I quickly threw the blanket on my bed over Clarie to protect her modesty to the best of my ability.  
"Get out," I yelled back.  
"I want you out of this house by morning." He yelled without hesitation.  
It hit me like a punch to the gut. I could feel Claire's grip tighten on my shoulders where she had placed her hands to pull me closer to her. She had placed her face behind my shoulder to hide her face but I could feel her wet cheek on my back. I wanted to turn around and comfort her but I knew that for both of us to be safe I had to wait till my father left. Once he did I spun around and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into the crook of my neck. Once she stopped crying as hard I lifted her face and kissed her softly.  
"It's okay he's just drunk when he's sober he'll take it back," I said sounding like I was trying to convince myself more than her.  
I turned my music off and gave her her clothes that have been thrown haphazardly around my room. I hoped that he wasn't serious but just in case I pack a bag with a few days worth of clothes and basic essentials. I told her to climb out the window of my room and wait. As I snuck out of my room into the kitchen where my dad always left his wallet at the end of the day. He had a little over a hundred dollars in it. Grabbing my own money from under my mattress I put it in my bag and dropped it to Clarie who stood shivering in the cool mid-autumn air of New York City's suburbs.  
I climb out the window and dropped down the four-foot drop from my window. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she gripped my midsection. We walked to the end of the street and hailed a cab that was driving by. I gave the driver Clarie's address as we cuddled in the back for warmth and comfort. Once we got to her house I went to pull out money for the fair but she beat me to it. I smiled softly at her and thanked the cabbie as I got out.  
Her parents knew about us but wouldn't want me spending the night but I didn't really have anywhere else to go so I climbed up onto the porch roof easily because it wasn't the first time. Once she was in she opened her window to let me in. We both threw on sweatpants and tank tops, not in the mood to do anything more than cuddle. She went to sleep quickly with her back pressed against my chest and my arms around her but I stayed awake for another hour making sure she was safe. even though i knew she was.  
I awoke to her father standing at the end of her bed clearing his throat. When I looked down I saw that Claire had moved in her sleep and her bead now rested under my chin with her arms wrapped around me. I smiled down at her but quickly remembered her father standing at the foot of her bed. Claire is a deep sleeper so I gently moved her arm off of me rolled away and placed a pillow in my place. Softly smiling at my sleeping little angel once more before looking back to her father.  
"I'm sorry for coming here without permission but I can explain," I spoke quietly.  
He sighed softly and motioned for me to follow him. We went to the kitchen where Claire's mom stood making an omelet at the stove.  
"Morning, Mrs. Moora," I said sheepishly.  
She turned and smiled at me. "Good Morning Sam." She said with her usual cheer.  
I sat down at the island with Mr. Moora standing on the other side.  
"Okay, Sam why are you here?" He said looking me in the eyes.  
I explained to him that my father had found out about me and Claire and had kicked me out. I left out the part about how he found us. I told him that my father had been drunk and probably didn't mean it but that I thought it would be better if I wasn't there when he woke up just in case. He said I could stay till Monday and figure everything else out from there. I thanked him and his wife before walking back up to Claire's room where she had started to move around trying to find me in her sleep. I smiled and walked over. I picked up the pillow that she threw on the ground and kissed her forehead as I laid back down on my back. She quickly scooted over and put her head on my chest falling back into her deep sleep.


End file.
